


Pancakes and Bacon

by melonsquirt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Other, Reader is a Sweetheart, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how does one tag?, reader can paint, reader has a crazy sweet tooth, reader is around 16 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsquirt/pseuds/melonsquirt
Summary: The reader wants to celebrate Dean's birthday with a surprise.





	Pancakes and Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello there!This is my first real fanfic that I've written and submitted on this website. I'm still figuring it out, and I hope you enjoy!

You could've thrown a party, but you wanted something a bit more peaceful and family-oriented for Dean's 39th birthday. So that morning, you woke up bright and early to procure a celebratory breakfast while Dean was still asleep. You were cooking up a storm in that kitchen, running back and forth preparing maple syrup-soaked bacon and pancakes. More specifically, pancakes made with cake batter. Delicious and sweet, and you even bought whipped cream to go with it! Sam, Castiel, and Jack had joined you in the kitchen. They insisted on helping, but you seemed to have it all under control, despite the fact that you were turning the kitchen into an absolute mess. But this was all going to be for Dean.  
And it was the sickly sweet smell that drew the man in question from his room. Dean sleepily pushed himself out of bed, put on his robe, and followed the scent down the hall towards the kitchen. A huge yawn escaped him as he rounded the corner, causing him to shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he was greeted by one of the resident teenagers (you) flitting around, very engrossed in whatever they were doing. You turned around, noticing the other presence in the room. Dean smiled at the way your piercing (E/C) eyes lit up at seeing him.  
"Oh! Dean!" You shouted, bounding up to him, your task temporarily forgotten. You stopped right in front of him, and Dean was wondering what the hell you were so excited about. He was starting to think that you were watching too much Doctor Who, because you were beginning to act almost exactly like that bowtie-wearing alien.  
"Happy birthday!" You squawked gleefully, wrapping your arms around Dean in a quick hug. It then struck Dean that today was indeed January 24th, his birthday. How did he forget?! Dean was only able to return your hug for a few seconds before you detached and spun on your heel, returning to the food.  
"I made pancakes," you announced," but instead of boring old pancake batter, I used that Pillsbury Funfetti stuff, aaand I got whipped cream, too. Oh! And uh, maple bacon. And there's some coffee for you here as well! Have a seat."  
"You've been busy," Dean observed. "Thank you, sweetheart."  
He got a "my pleasure!" in response as he went to go sit down, but was stopped by a large plaid shirt.  
"Happy birthday, jerk," Sam greeted as he too wrapped Dean in a hug. Then came birthday embraces from Castiel and Jack. The well-affectionated hunter finally settled in a chair at the table, and a large mug of piping-hot coffee was set before him, then you placed a large platter in the middle of the table. On that platter were the most colorful, fluffy, and sweet-looking pancakes he had possibly ever seen. The bacon and whipping cream was set out, as well.  
"Now Sam, don't you go making a face at it! You can give your rabbit-food diet a break for today, can't you?" You chided when you caught him eyeing the sugar-fest with uncertainty. You finally settled down with a mug of your own hot beverage and joined in on the sinful product of your notorious sweet tooth.  
Once everybody had had their fill and the table was cleared, you jumped up again and grabbed some colorful and ambiguously shapped packages off the counter, placing them on the table.  
"Don't be shy, go ahead and open them!" Dean reached hesitantly for the nearest one, a messily-wrapped blue rectangle. It was from Jack. He unwrapped it to find a knife-sharpener. Dean chuckled. "Thanks, kiddo." Then came Cas' gift, a new plaid shirt, and Sam's, a box of at least a hundred silver bullets. All there was to open now was your gift, wrapped semi-neatly in black giftwrap. Your wrapping skills, it seemed, only surpassed Jack's by about a notch.  
But Dean proceeded to open it, and you watched on, anticipation rampant in those (E/C) eyes of yours. His fingers tore away the paper to reveal a painting. It was your work, telling by the name scrawled in the lower corner. It was a scenic picture of Baby against a California coast backdrop. Hours of work had gone into all the details, like the sunlight reflecting on her gleaming black coat, grass-like plants poking out of the biege-colored sand, greyish-blue clouds in the distant sky over the turquoise sea, sea birds flying about, and even the plants slanting to the side from the gentle oceanside gale. The Impala was parked right on the sand, with a seagull standing next to it. You weren't sure what Dean would think of that. You wondered if he too was thinking about all that sand getting into the car...  
But Dean admired the painting, bordered by an oak frame. When a warm smile that crinkled his eyes appeared, you grinned right along with him. "I didn't really know what to get you," you admitted bashfully, nudging a sock-covered toe against the ground, "so I decided to make something." Dean set down the painting on the table, got up from his chair, and approached you.  
"It's beautiful, kid. Thank you!" And it was your turn to be embraced tightly by the birthday recipient. He was crushing your windpipe a little bit with his arms squeezing around you, but you pretended not to mind as returned the act of gratitude. As long as he was happy, that's all that mattered. And Dean was pretty damn happy at the moment, if you weren't mistaken. He pulled away, his arms still around your shoulders so that he could looking you in the face.  
And his eyes, oh how they were glowing with euphoria! The morning haze had evaporated away, leaving them brilliantly green and alight, and beaming right at you. And, once again, if you were not mistaken, there was a hint of mist gathering at the corners of those green eyes. You never really imagined that you could provoke such emotion from this seemingly tough-as-nails man, but yet, here you were facing a Dean Winchester on the verge of tears.  
In this time, the trenchcoat-clad angel had picked up the artwork so that he too could study it. The younger Winchester brother and nephilim gathered around it curiously as well.  
In a buzz of euphoria, Dean suddenly kissed you on the cheek and pulled you back to his chest. The room suddenly felt much too warm as you began to turn red, partly from embarassment, but also from the unadulterated joy that you felt radiating from Dean. Everybody was in a state of joy, celebrating 39 years of this legendary hunter's existence. All of it was causing the mist in Dean's eyes to grow into tears, which he let fall freely now as he latched onto you. Another pair of arms joined in as Sam enveloped both of you, and then another pair of arms, and yet another. Soon Dean was surrounded by you, Jack, Cas, and Sam as the four of you bundled him up in a large, warm, and ever-affectionate group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
